TorrentClan Challenges
by Spottedsky1234
Summary: It's exactly was it sounds like, prompts from TorrentClan.


**Hello! This is a prompt from TorrentClan challenges. It's about a cat that is worried about upcoming ceremonies in their life. Hope you enjoy my version of 'Trials and Errors!'**

 **Bold/** Underlined **letters** **:** **exaggerated words.**

 _Italic letters: thoughts_

 **And now on with the challenge!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Warrior Clans, even though I own the Characters.**

* * *

Leaders:

Dappledstar- a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Silvermoon- a van tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cats: Apprentices- Gingerpaw and Sootpaw

Birchleaf- a dark grey and white bi-color tom with blue eyes.

Darkleaf- a mostly dark tortoiseshell tom with copper eyes.

Fighters:

Eagleclaw- a ginger tabby she-cat with orange eyes.

Sunclaw- a mostly yellow calico she-cat with golden eyes.

Pineclaw- a light brown spotted tabby tom with yellow-green eyes.

Mistclaw- a light grey she-cat with darker undertones and dark blue eyes.

Berryclaw- a solid grey-brown tom with amber eyes.

Wrenclaw- a fawn point she-cat with brown eyes.

Hunters:

Longwhisker- a blue spotted tabby with copper eyes.

Goldenwhisker- an orange and white bi-color she-cat with golden eyes.

Icewhisker- a lilac ticked tabby she-cat with lemon yellow eyes.

Honeywhisker- a cream point tom with aqua eyes.

Helpers: Apprentices- Kestrelpaw, Smallpaw and Breezepaw

Fernpelt- a dark grey mackerel tabby tom with copper eyes.

Wolfpelt- a silver she-cat with splashes of darker grey on her back and ears. She has odd eyes, one green and one blue.

Barkpelt- a solid dark brown tom with orange eyes.

Flamepelt- a orange tabby tom with lemon yellow eyes.

Apprentices:

Gingerpaw- a mostly orange calico she-cat with golden yellow eyes.

Sootpaw- a dark grey ticked tabby tom with amber eyes.

Kestrelpaw- a solid light brown tom with orange eyes.

Smallpaw- a small light ginger tom with green-blue eyes.

Breezepaw- a chocolate point she-cat with amber eyes.

Queens:

Mossheart- an orange and white patched she-cat with hazel eyes.

Ravenheart- a chocolate point she-cat with blue eyes.

Cloudheart- A white she-cat with darker undertones and blind grey-blue eyes.

Kittens:

Bluekit- a pure white she-cat with bright blue eyes. Deaf.

Scatteredkit- a white she-cat with dark grey patches and copper eyes.

Snowkit- a very light grey tom with grey-blue eyes.

Mousekit- a grey mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes.

Elders:

Ambersky-heart- a cinnamon point she-cat with light blue eyes.

Thornsky-claw- a brown spotted tabby tom with golden yellow eyes. Missing his front right foreleg because of a two leg trap.

Robinsky-heart- a lilac tabby she-cat with dark red eyes.

* * *

The orange calico's paws drummed against the forest floor as she raced over obstacles. Sleek fur brushed back against her pelt, the young she-cat pushed her legs faster. Her ragged breaths were muffled by the flowering plants clamped between her jaws.

The cat ignored the shriek of a small animal as she burst through the foliage onto the open moor. Narrowing her dark yellow eyes, she raced up the slight incline, towards a lone dark tortoiseshell.

Seeing movement out of the side of her vision, the exhausted calico tilted her head to the left. A dark blurr could be seen, bounding across the grass towards the same goal. And- no, I couldn't be! Her brother was going to beat her by a tail-length!

Stretching her aching legs as far as the could go, the golden eyed she-cat dug her claws into the soft ground, giving herself more momentum. Ears flat against her head, poured all her energy into moving forward.

Even with all her effort, her brother still skidded to a stop in front of the cat a second before her. _Fox Dung!_

Collapsing next to her brother, the spent apprentice released the herbs, taking gulping breaths to calm her racing heart. The grass was so soft that she she-cat felt she could fall asleep right then and there. Closing her eyes, the calico let her body relax.

"Great job Gingerpaw. Even though your brother beat you, you brought back the right herb." The calico snapped awake up at her mentor's praise, as it was unusual. She was she he was about to call her out for being slow.

Seeing the dark tortoiseshell's smile, Gingerpaw repressed her shudder. She rarely saw Darkleaf smile, and was thankful for that. It didn't fit his presence.

Turning to give Sootpaw a dirty look, their mentor continued, "Unfortunately, Sootpaw, you did not." Ah, there was the mentor she knew and feared.

Sootpaw ducked his dark head, amber eyes glimmering with stress. "Sorry, Darkleaf. It won't happen again," he murmured.

Gingerpaw flicked her tail. Seeing her brother so defeated with stressing her out. _Why does he think it's such a big deal? It's not like Darkleaf can do anything to delay his ceremony._

Just the thought of the ceremony made her shiver. Sootpaw and her were due to have theirs in a little less than half a moon. They would be teleported in their dreams to an area where they would be put through a series of tests. According to the results, you would be placed in different sections in your clan.

Those who were good leaders got the suffix -moon, which was later changed to -star if the previous -star died. Cats with -star were to official leaders, while -moon where the deputy. There could only be one of each at a time.

If you were good with herbs and healing, you would be given the suffix -leaf. Darkleaf was an example of this. They are treated with as great or greater respect than the leaders, due to their connection with Starclan

Cats who were brave and skilled in fighting got the suffix -claw. Her father was Berryclaw, and he, along with the other Fighters were treated well in the clan.

Starclan chose the suffix-whisker for a cat if they were good at catching prey and keeping a level head. These cats were considered the Middle Class of the Clan.

Submissive cats did fit into multiple categories are given -pelt and become Helpers. They were always being bossed around and treated like less than others. Gingerpaw pitied any cat in the Helper group.

She-cats who are dedicated to resting the clan's young choose a mate and move pertinently into the nursery. They take the suffix -heart, like her mother, Mossheart. Gingerpaw could never imagine having to live in the nursery her whole life, it was crazy enough for the first few moons of her life.

Cats kept their names and are stuck in their positions until they are able to move into the Elder' den where they take on the prefix -sky. It is supposed to represent that the elders are closer to Starclan, and to be respected, but it just helps the elders except cats from other groups.

To Gingerpaw, it was an evil, twisted way of living life. The divisions between groups was so great that they had different sections in the camp. Silvermoon's kittens got treated like warriors, while Fernpelt's got treated like mouse-brains. To say that one test decided your whole future was not right.

Seeing Darkleaf beckon to the apprentices while giving Sootpaw a stink eye, the calico she-cat sighed and trailed after their current mentor.

Oh yeah, did she forget to mention that they got multiple mentors? The apprentices were mentored by each section at different times. First, the siblings (or only kit) were mentored to the leaders. They were seen as most influential, therefore they went first. After that, the order was Queens, Helpers, Hunters, and Fighters.

Last, but not least, was the Medicine Cats. They were last because it was said that the more time you spend around Medicine Cats, the stronger you connection to Starclan was. If you were going to be visited my Starclan in a dream soon, it would be wise to spend time around Medicine Cats.

Falling behind Darkleaf, Gingerpaw padded long the moor, back to her camp. The future warrior's mind was overflowing with thoughts.

* * *

The second Gingerpaw stepped into camp, she knew something was amiss. Sootpaw's fur started brisling, making him look like a terrified hedgehog. The dark grey tabby's mouth, which had been parted as he planted on the way back, abruptly closed with a snap. Darkleaf's eyes narrowed as his copper gaze flowed over the empty camp before coming to a halt at the Medicine Cat den.

Wondering what all the fuss was about, Gingerpaw stepped up next to Darkleaf to see the camp from his point of view. Nothing seemed amis.

Dropping her herbs on the ground, the calico opened her mouth to ask what was wrong.

"Great Starclan! What is that **awful** smell!" Gingerpaw gasped out after her first breath of polluted air.

"Glad you asked," Darkleaf tilted his head towards the two apprentices. "That, is the scent of Hawthorn Blossoms, a Medicine for Cats with internal bleeding **(idk, just making up stuff here)**. Birchleaf just brought back a collection of herbs that we need sorted. That will be **your** job." The dark tortoiseshell poked Sootpaw in the chest with his tail.

The Medicine Cat stalked away, leaving to two siblings at the entrance.

"Well, we better get going, after all you have a lot of work to do!" Gingerpaw remarked before picking up her bundle of herbs.

Trotting over to the Medicine Cat den, the ginger calico set her herbs next to the pile of herbs. Her brother didn't really have much work to do, since all of the herbs were already in different piles. The Medicine Cats wouldn't want their herbs to be contaminated.

The young she-Cat couldn't imagine being given the role of a Medicine Cat. She had been learning about it for the past moon and a half, but still couldn't grasp most of the information told to her. None of the apprenticeships has made her feel like she belonged in one group more than another.

 _I guess I'll just have to wait half a moon to find out where I belong. My fate is in the hands of Starclan._

The idea used to scare her, but now she realized it was for the better. If everyone was allowed to choose where they belonged, it would be chaos, with too many cats in one group and not enough in another. Gingerpaw was willing to wait for Starclan to point her in the right direction before charging into life.

With her golden yellow eyes glowing, Gingerpaw set to work helping her brother put the herbs away. Once they got used to the overpowering stench, they didn't stop till everything had its own place.

* * *

 **There's my version of the 'Trials and Errors' challenge! It's 1,861 words! I didn't really know where to end it soooo… Sorry for the bad ending. This is the first of the (hopefully many) TorrentClan Challenges I will do. Keep being the awesome people you are!**

 **See you next time! ~Streak**


End file.
